ese noviecito
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: un hermano que hará lo que sea para proteger a la flor mas querida, será capaz de hacerse pasar por el novio de su hermanita, para asegurarse de que el que de verdad la quiere, dará todo por ella
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Bienvenidas a mi nuevo proyecto.

Ya lo se, sorprendente ¿verdad?pero esta es la única pareja que yo le localizo a la bestia, Darien y Black Lady, espero lo disfruten.

Como todos sabemos, en Japón se le da mucho su lugar a la gente, como los hermanos a sus hermanos, por motivos de la trama, eso me lo pasé por el forr…bueno, ya saben por donde.

Espero les guste.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les dejo ver que Black Lady es mejor que sailor chibi moon.

Ese noviecito.

Cuando la conocí.

Cuando laconocí, iba en mi bicicleta, rumbo a mi casa, tras el entrenamiento de futbol, a mis lados, Andrew y Nicolás, los 3 íbamos charlando cuando la vi, con su uniforme de porrista, me detube, era hermosa, una visión, ese cabello rosado, esos ojos rojos,ese cuerpo espectacular, su maquillaje leve pero Negro, era hermosa.

-Endimiun,parece que viste a la mujer mas bella del planeta. Dijo Andrew socarrón.

-y la acabo de ver. Dije –es esa. Agregué señalándola con la cabeza, Nicolás silbó, lo vi mal, el se disculpó.

-es bella. Dijo a modo de excusa –lo se, la mas bella del planeta. Dije, de repente, llegó en patines un peli celeste, de ojos vino tinto, camiseta azul con shores a juego, sabía que era el líder del equipo de basket de mi colegio.

-mi querida Rini. Dijo el –hola Díam, que gusto que ya hayas llegado. Dijo, ella lo miró reprobadoramente.

-pensé que traerías la moto. Dijo, el rió abrazándola por la cintura.

-estás loca princesa, me provocó venir en patines. Rini, la chica mas hermosa del planeta se molestó, hizo un mohín adorable.

-o sea, que vas a hacerme ir en patines hasta la casa. El asintió –así es. Dijo en tono seductor.

-así haces ejercicio y torneas las piernas que se te ven tan bellas. Rini, mi hermosa Rini hizo otro mohín, meneó sus cascadas rosadas en un gesto negativo mientras entraba al colegio, ese insulso peli celeste se quedó cantando –quiero cantar una canción que te enamore, cada 14 de febrero llevarte flores, pa que pienses en mi, pa que mas nunca llores. Y yo me llenaba de odio, de un odio profundo.

-Endi, Endi, vamos a casa. Dijo Nicolás –ese noviecito, ese maldito noviecito. Dije murmurando mi ira y frustración.

Al día siguiente, regresé por esa misma ruta, para verla y la vi, esperando, paré mi bicicleta, ella me miró, yo la miré.

-hola, estoy perdido ¿puedes ayudarme?. Le pregunté –eres del colegio mujen ¿cierto?. Asentí.

-así es, veo que estudias en la académia vlack star. Ella sonrió –así es, me llamo Black Lady pero todos me dicen Rini. Sonreí un poco alagado y confundido - ¿yo puedo llamarte Rini?. Pregunté educadamente.

-así es. Contestó ella –sinó, no te lo diría. Dijo simplemente, asentí –yo soy Endimiun Darien,un placer. Ella sonrió.

-igualmente Endimiun Darien. Dijo con una risita y esa voz tan sexy –oh no…solamente Endimiun…o Endi, así me llaman mis amigos. Dije un poco colorado.

-está bien, Endi. Dijo, escuché un silbido –no me silbes como un perro. Se quejó Rini.

-eso no te molesta. Le dijo el peli celeste arrogantemente –claro que si Diamante, me molesta y mucho. Dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

-oye tu, a las damas no se les silba como un perro. Dije enojado - ¿y tu quien demonios eres?. Preguntó Diamante –yo soy Endimiun Darien y soy un amigo de Rini. El me miró de arriba abajo, como estudiándome.

-un amigo de Rini…ya veo, de mi Rini, de mi princesa. Dijo ¡lo sabía! Sabía que eran novios, Rini lo miró.

-detente Diamante, es mi amigo, Endimiun, el es mi… comenzó pero el la cortó rápidamente -su novio. Contestó el maldito peli celeste.

-y no me tomo demasiado bien que anden detrás de mi novia. Me enfadé –si la bota te queda. Dije.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?. Preguntó –que si la bota te queda, ella puede tener amigos. El asintió con calma.

-pero no amigos como tu, escoria. dijo –Diamante tonto, deja de molestarlo. Dijo Rini enojada, Diamante me miró y se rió como si la broma fuera la mas graciosa del planeta, me enfadé mas, ese maldito se estaba burlando de mi.

-vamos, quiero besarte hasta mas no poder hermosa. Rini se coloreó, el le besó la mano, la arrastró y se alejaron.

-voy a conseguir que se enamore de mi. Dije resuelto.

Cuando le conté a Nicolás y Andrew mi desgracia, los 2 silbaron –así que: Rini es la novia de Diamante. Dijo Andrew –así es. dije –hermano, estás perdido. dijo Nicolás.

-Diamante es un cazanova. Aseguró –se queda con las mejores, coquetea con las mejores, todas sus amigas están buenas, son bellas e inteligentes. dijo Andrew.

-ninguna chica le ha dicho que no, el dice "la quiero" y la tiene. Aseguró el rubio.

-pues con Rini eso no será. Dije –pero si ya la tiene hermano, está complicado. Dijo Nicolás.

\- ¿Cómo la llamó?. Preguntó Andrew –pues…Rini ¿Cómo mas la iba a llamar?. Pregunté –hermosa, princesa, mi hermosa princesa, mi princesa. Comenzó a enumerar Andrew con las manos.

-hermosa y princesa. Dije, los 2 silbaron –olvídala, esa galaxia está fuera de tu alcance. Dijo Nicolás.

-creénos, lo sabemos, tenemos un amigo llamado Rubeus que es íntimo de Diamante. Dijo Andrew, Nicolás asintió apoyando el gesto de nuestro amigo.

-a todas sus conquistas, las llama así. Dijo –y querida, no olvides el querida. Dijo Nicolás –no se que le ve, es arrogante, un idiota. Dije.

-hay algunas que les gustan los arrogantes idiotas. Dijo Andrew con calma, no les hice caso y me propuse, separar a mi dulce e inocente Rini, de ese noviecito.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor ¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia!.

Hagan en Roma lo que hacen los romanos, eso dicen, pero, a veces hay cosillas, que sin querer se malinterpretan, un poco de cultura, nunca viene mal.

Las amigas de Rini están siguiendo el patrón de amor de locos, la quinta amazona y mi villano, mi amado.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento que cambie la pareja oficial.

La biblioteca.

Aunque estubiera muy sumido en mi desgracia,

Debía mantenerme optimista, pero pensando en que debía ingeniármelas para poder conquistarla y alejarla de ese loco de Diamante ¿Quién se cree? Con sus andares galantes, con sus maneras de conquistador ¡quien se creía! Para andar enamorando a cuanta chica se le pasara por el frente, no era nadie, nadie, mas que un chico inépto que no tenía suficiente cerebro para llenar un dedal.

-Endi, te recuerdo que tiene tu mismo promedio. Me dijo Nicolás.

-casualidad, seguro su padre le compra las notas. Dije, Andrew rió divertido.

\- ¿Cómo tu?. Preguntó zizañero - ¡no!¡yo me esfuerzo!. Exclamé extra ofendido –y el también, allí está. Dijo Nicolás señalándolo, estaba sentado en una mesa, con un pelirrojo, miembro del equipo de basket, un peli marrón, un peli blanco, todos miembros del equipo de basket, o eso, creía yo.

-ese es del equipo de Nicolás señalando al peli blanco –se llama Malachite, es muy bueno. Agregó.

-también juega basket. Dijo Andrew refutando a Nicolás, me levanté, dispuesto a mirar sus cuadernos.

-ya regreso. Dije, me acerqué con disimulo a la mesa, miré su cuaderno, era una letra de lado, elegante y clara, no tenía ningún otro cuaderno a la vista, solo un libro al que le hechaba un ojo y parafraseaba con suma diligencia, me llegó un olor, un delicioso olor de channel, fui a la puerta, Rini iba en un grupo de 4 muchachas, una peli azul, una rubia cabello corto, una peli verde y una peli negra corto.

-Rini. Susurré despacito, no me había oído, iba cuchicheando de lo mas entretenida con sus amigas.

\- ¡Rini!. dije un poco mas alto - ¡señor Chiva!. Exclamó madame Circónea, la momia que desde el inicio de los tiempos estaba de manera permanente en la biblioteca, Rini se dió la vuelta y me miró.

-hola Endi. Dijo –bu-bue-buenas tardes Rini. La rubia rió al ver mi rubor.

-déjalo Háruka, es un poco tímido. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé la mano, se la besé, las 4 abrieron la boca y Rini se puso tan roja como sus ojos.

\- ¡Endimiun!. Exclamó - ¡señorita!. Gritó Circónia.

\- ¡hey tu!¡que le hiciste a Rini!.exclamó el peli celeste llegando hasta mi, sus ojos lanzaban llamaradas vino tinto.

-Díam, no pasó nada, solo, me-me-me-me. Comenzó ella a tartamudear.

\- ¿te que?. Preguntó como la seda, el tono era dulce, casi, casi como una caricia, pero ese tono, me puso los pelos de punta.

\- ¿te. Que?. Preguntó separando las palabras - ¡me besó el dorso de la mano!. Exclamó, ahora, el que no entendía era yo, eso era normal, yo veía que mi papá se lo hacía a mi mamá, que los padres de Nico lo hacían y los de Andrew, no entendía nada.

-oye tu: gusano, no te acerques a Rini ¿entendiste?. Preguntó Diamante enojado –no le hice nada, no le falté al respeto. Dije reuniendo valor y si que había que tenerlo, para enfrentarse a esos ojos, Rini se alejó con el, yo me quedé mudo.

-ven acá principito. Dijo Háruka, la ruvia.

\- ¿Qué quieres?. Pregunté –salvarte la vida. Dijo Háruka, me llevó por un pasillo de la biblioteca.

-toma, ya se que los políticos no viven en castillos, no lo saben todo, los padres de Rini y de Diamante, se mudaron de Némesis para que hicieran vida como cualquier muchacho común, por eso, viven en un apartamento grande de clase media y el va al mugen y ella a Black star, para que sean independientes y puedan estar tanto solos como en grupo. La miré extrañado.

-no entiendo a que viene tu perorata. Dije –tu, solo lee el libro y lo entenderás cerebrito. Dijo Háruka altanera.

\- ¿Qué hacen los padres de Diamante en Némesis?. Le pregunté, Háruka me miró como si tuviera 7 cabezas en vez de 1.

\- ¡No me mires así!¡es obvio que es su novio!. Exclamé, ella se rió como Diamante, se había reído de mi en días pasados, se refrenó.

-disculpa, el papá de Diamante es ingeniero eléctrico y su madre es estilista. Explicó Háruka calmadamente.

\- ¿y los de Rini?. Pregunté –es la princesa heredera. Dijo ella, abrí los ojos,con el libro en la mano, Rini era princesa como yo, era príncipe y ese bruto barbaján, se quería aprovechar de ella, Háruka me palmeó el hombro.

-mejor te lo lees. Me dijo, asentí, leí el título del libro.

"cultura y costumbres nemesianas".

Asentí y regresé a donde Nicolás y Andrew me esperaban, no dije nada, me senté y me lo comencé a devorar mientras las 4 chicas y Diamante, se reían escandalozamente mientras Circónia los reprendía con energía.

Al día siguiente, la volví a ver en la biblioteca, estaba sentada con sus amigas, estudiando, me había quedado de piedra, al entender su reacción, me aclaré suavemente, la peli azul se dio la vuelta.

-Rini ¿puedo hablar contigo?. Pregunté, ella asintió, se paró y salimos a una de las terrazas, ya Circónia nos miraba mal desde su mostrador.

-yo…no quería ofenderte, con lo del beso, en el dorso de la muñeca, acá es una señal de galanteo y coqueteo, allá es señal de…de…de. Ella sonrió.

-de lealtad con un amigo, con un sub alterno, de lealtad, amor y entrega total con un amor. dijo, asentí –eso, eso. Dije mirándola, sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-está bien, yo me asusté porque nunca me había pasado nada de eso con nadie. Asentí, abrí mucho los ojos.

\- ¿con nadie?. Pregunté –no, con nadie. Dijo ella - ¿Qué ni siquiera con Diamante te había pasado?. Pregunté, ella negó.

-no, Endi, el es. Comenzó pero Diamante la abrazó por la cintura.

\- ¿todo bien hermosa?. Preguntó, Rini asintió, el y yo, nos miramos.

-bien, espero volver a verte Endi. Dijo ella feliz, asentí, nos abrazamos al ella soltarse de Diamante, yo me sentí en la gloria, oliendo el perfume de sus cabellos y el del chanel, ella me olisqueó y yo sonreí.

-vamos Diamante, ella se alejó con ese noviecito y yo, me fui contento por el abrazo y el acercamiento hacia Rini.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero la vida las trate de lo lindo, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Divertido, los despistes amorosos me fascinan.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo ideas de mi cabeza.

El parque.

Estaba en el parque llamado el arroyito, un reservorio de naturaleza y de vida silvestre, paseaba por el mismo, cuando la vi, con su amiga Hotaru, iba vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo, del color de sus ojos, si había estado un poco deprimido, porque la había visto en el colegio, esperando a ese maldito noviecito, la alegría me innundó cuando ella, pasó por delante de mi charlando con su amiga.

-Ri-Ri-RiRini ¡hola!. Saludé poniéndome escarlata, ella se detuvo, me vio y me saludó.

-hola Endimiun Darien. Dijo feliz, tragué saliva –sol, solo Da, Darien. Dije con calma, su amiga Hotaru rió.

-eres muy tímido. Dijo –por eso soy adorable. Dije –que va. Dijo la pelinegra haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

-a Rini le gustan los chicos extrovertidos y apasionados como Díam. Otra vez, ese noviecito, ese maldito noviecito, aún lo recuerdo riéndose de mi por algo que yo no entendí.

-pe, pero Hotaru ¿Qué dices? Si Díam es… comenzó a decir Rini tras titubear un poco.

-es el gran amor de tu vida. Dijo Hotaru - ¿podemos dejar de hablar de Li?¿como te apellidas Rini?. Le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-yo me apellido… comenzó ella –Bonsherg. Dijo Hotaru, Rini la miró mal.

-tu eres Black Lady Bonsherg, que quieras ser Li, es otra cosa. Había algo que me estaba perdiendo, de eso estaba seguro, un cruce de miradas muy raro, demasiado raro.

-me apetece un jugo Endi ¿lo consigues para mi?. Preguntó –desde luego, dime Rini ¿de que sabor lo quieres?. Pregunté.

-de sandía por favor. Pidió –desde luego, espérame aquí ¡enseguida vuelvo!. Exclamé saliendo a toda carrera.

-te esperamos aquí. Me dijo Rini –guapo tomate, ya que vas,

A mi tráeme un multifrutas. Pensé en no hacerle caso, pero cuando vi a Rini, como me miraba, decidí inbertir el multifruta para la idiota de su amiga.

Volvía con mis jugos cantando un estribillo romántico de una canción, cuando un peli verde, con el cabello atado en una trenza, me llevó por delante.

¡oye tu!¡eres ciego o que!. Le grité –pero si tu fuiste el que te atravesaste. Repuso el, con esos aretes que solo se le veían bien a mi Rini.

¿no sabes que la carne de burro no es transparente?. Preguntó con zocarronería - ¡me tiraste los jugos maldito idiota!. Exclamé enfadado –lo siento niñito. Dijo el nemesiano.

¿tanto te ofende el mojarte?. Le preguntó –por tu culpa, deberé ir nuevamente a la tienda. El peli verde de ojos azules emee miró.

\- ¿y a mi eso que me importa?. Preguntó con un tono parecido al de - ¡Endi!. Me llamó Rini, me di la vuelta escarlata por mi vergüenza, rojo como un tomate.

\- ¿conoces a este papanatas inútil princesa?. Preguntó el peli verde –así es Demian, es mi amigo. El rió.

-demasiado tonto para ser amigo tuyo, nos vemos Rini, nos vemos Hotaru. Dijo y siguió su camino, Hotaru se rió de mi.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?. me Preguntó Rini con dulzura, me puse mas escarlata, debido a la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-meatropellóeseidiotaensubicicletayderramélosjugosaccidentalmente. Dije rapidísimo –ahora si es verdad Black Lady. Dijo Hotaru con risas.

\- ¡te ganaste al rey de gafolandia!¡supergafo!¡el gafo!¡gafísimo Endimiun Darien!. Decía con risas estridentes como las de una ardilla (si es que las ardillas se ríen) Rini la hizo callar de una mirada.

\- ¿puedes decírmelo otra vez?. Preguntó, tomé aire y recomencé la cuestión:

-me atropelló ese idiota en su bicicleta y derramé los jugos í un poco mas pausado - ¿y eso?. Preguntó.

-venía pensando en ti. Le dije, ella se conmovió.

-eres muy dulce, la intención es la que cuenta, muchas gracias Endi. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-vamos Rini, se hace tarde, hasta luego ¡supergafo!. Dijo Hotaru y ambas se fueron, me toqué el cachete derecho y me quedé allí de pie, sonriendo como un idiota.

Otro día, yo iba con mis patines, cuando la vi, caminaba sola por el mismo parque, mi corazón se llenó de ilusión ¡por fin!¡podría hablar con ella sin polizón! Tomé aire y la llamé.

\- ¡Riiiniiiii!. Ella se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, se acercó corriendo hacia mi.

-hola Endimiun Darien. Dijo, me coloreé otra vez.

-me llamo Endi para los amigos. Dije –quiero algo que suene especial y tus 2 nombres me gustan. Dijo.

-y a mi me gusta que te gusten. Dije, ella sonrió, ese día, llevaba un vestido rosa del mismo tono de sus cabellos con una sombrilla muy delicada de rosas rojas.

\- ¿te apetece caminar? Bueno…yo camino y tu ruedas. Me dijo al ver mis patines.

\- ¡si!. Exclamé con entusiasmo, nos pusimos a caminar y a charlar, cuando la sombrilla, en un momento, se le voló de la mano.

\- ¡mi sombrilla!¡me la regaló mi madre!. Exclamó Rini - ¡no te preocupes!¡yo te la traigo!. Exclamé y me fui patinando detrás de la sombrilla, la perseguí hasta un lago putrefacto, donde habían unos patos, me lancé y de repente, recordé que tenía patines, me hundía aparatosamente, pero la tenía ¡tenía la sombrilla! La aferré mientras los patos me daban picotazos, unas manos me aferraron y me sacaron.

-eres un tonto Chiva. Dijo el maldito de Diamante –a los lagos no se entra con patines, genio supergafo. Dijo riéndose, lo miré mal, quería como mediomatarlo, cuando Rini se acercó y me abrazó.

\- ¡que bueno que estás bien!. Exclamó revisándome, ella olía tan bien y yo, tan mal.

-muchas gracias por ir por mi sombrilla. Me dijo, me dio otro beso en la mejilla –de nada Rini. Dije por fin, me abrazó.

-cuando vuelvas a casa, debes darte un buen bañ dijo, asentí.

-vamos princesa. Dijo Diamante, ella se despidió de mi y la vi alejarse con ese maldito noviecito.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero estén todas de lo mejor ¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia!.

Hay, pobrecillo, siento que le hago un poquito de bullin ¡muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Pero si Rini, logra quererlo con todas las cosas que le pasan, es porque de verdad lo quiere.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, disfruto hacerle bullin a Darien ¡muhahahahhaha!.

El centro Commercial.

Después de la aparatosa humillación del parque, y de que esa saliera en Internet, algún gracioso, la colgó en el colegio con afiches y todo, era el hazme reír oficial, mi cara en distintas formas y con el rótulo "súper gafo", lo peor, era la imagen de Li sacándome de la laguna, todos se burlaban de mi, a el, lo felicitaban, era el héroe de la vida y yo, el rescatado súper gafo.

Estaba sentado pensando eso en el centro comercial, cuando vi a Rini, que hermosa se veía, con ese vestido verde medio, me sonrió.

-hola Endi. Me dijo –hola Rini. Dije tristemente.

\- te ves apagado ¿puedo ayudarte?. Preguntó, suspiré.

-si puedes quitarme el rótulo de súper gafo. Dije –ah, ya veo, no te preocupes, porque se les pasará. Dijo ella.

-no lo creo, me llamarán súper gafo por toda la eternidad. Dije.

-descuida, eso se pasará. Me dijo –cuando haga algo peor. dije –o mejor. Dijo ella.

-vamos, tomemos algo. me dijo, asentí, fuimos a la tienda de malteadas y nos tomamos una divina malteada de chocolate.

\- ¿Qué pensará tu novio?. Pregunté - ¿Cuál novio?. Preguntó ella distraída, pescando la cereza.

-pues Diamante ¿Cuál mas?. Pregunté, ella sonrió.

-cálmate Endi, no es demasiado celoso. Dijo por fin, como no quería hablar de el, hablé de otras cosas, le conté un chiste ¡y se rió! De verdad se rió, no lo podía creer ¡se reía de verdad! Eso de verdad, la pasamos bien.

Había sido otro día en el colegio de los malos, accidentalmente, dejé caer en el patio, el jugo sobre Li ¡fue un accidente! Y eso, me izo acreedor de una sesión de golpes gratuita, nos dimos con gusto, con muchísimo gusto, lo malo, fue que nos castigaron alos 2, en la tarde, fui al centro comercial y la vi, estaba leyendo un rótulo, que decía:

"carrera de compras".

La miré –Diamante salió con Esmeralda. Dijo ella - ¿Quién es?. Le pregunté interesado.

-una amiga. Dijo ella seguro es su amante, no se ve capaz de ser chico de una sola chica. Los ojos de Rini, que usualmente eran dulces y cálidos, se pusieron rojos.

-claro que es chico de una sola chica. Dijo –disculpa, no quería ofender la lealtad de tu novio. Dije.

-no lo hagas, el solo te ha ayudado ¡y lo llamas desleal!¡eso es ofensivo para un nemesiano!. Exclamó Rini, mas que enojada, no le conocía esa faceta.

-para compensarlo ¿te parece si jugamos la carrera?. Pregunté interesado, ella me miró.

-yo estaba esperando a Diamante para esto…pero, está bien ¡juguemos!. Corrí y pagué la inscripción.

-acá estoy Rini. Dije con las 4 bolsas en las manos, le di a ella las 2 suyas y me quedé yo con las otras 2, miré que una de ellas tenía una lista rosa y la otra, una azul, nos acercamos al inicio del trayecto, uno de los de protozolo nos miró las bolsas.

-las tienen mal. Dijo, ambos lo miramos –la lista rosa es la tuya, la azul es la de ella. Me dijo señalándome primero y luego a Rini, ambos nos miramos, yo no entendía nada.

\- ¿y eso?. Pregunté –ah, porque esta carrera de compras trata de saber esscoger todo el guardarropas del objeto de tu amor. Sonreí colorado, dirigiéndole una mirada entusiasmada a Rini, que me contestó con otra igual de entusiasmada, tomé mi lista de sus bolsas, ella tomó la mía y nos pusimos a leer.

Compras para tu amada.

Cammisa heal dal.

Zapatos de tacón (tipo zapatilla) luis buttón.

Botines Clarisse.

Vestido tifannys.

Y así, seguía por almenos 47 artículos mas, miré a mi alrededorr, vi que otras chicas, tenían la misma lista que yo, Rini también lo notó.

-una pregunta. Dijo - ¿Por qué ellas tienen la misma lista que el?. Preguntó –porque ellas son individuales, ustedes son nobios y si ganan, podrán asistir a la inauguración de la heladería sacred love. Dijo el.

-guau Endi ¡que maravilla!. Exclamó abrazándome, yo, estaba pletórico, le regresé el abrazo.

-pues si, es que yo te quiero, tu me… en ese momento, el animador interrumpió presentando el evento, me molesté un poco, pero pensé que luego, tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, nos pusimos en la línea de salida, detrás de las parejas individuales, a mi me pusieron un cartel con mi nombre, detrás en mi espalda, me pusieron otro grande, con las letras rosa chillón, que decía:

"Black Lady".

Ella, llevaba uno similar, con las letras azul neón, con mi nombre, vi a Li llegar, con una peliverde asombrosa y fascinante, era bella, la miraras por donde la miraras, curvilínea, coqueta, con una mini falda de infarto y aunque no era mas bella que mi Black Lady, definitivamente era bella ¡pero que descarado! era el novio de Marini, con su amante allí, mirándonos con rabia ¡le había ganado una!¡ja!.

¿en sus marcas!¡listos!¡compren!. ordenó el animador, agitó la bandera, y todos salimos como una manada de elefantes.

A la primera tienda que llegué, fue a una llamada "Zara", entré como un poseso y encontré la camisa que buscaba, de un exquisito rojo sangre, en el momento que la tomé, una pelimorada me la intentó arrancar.

\- ¡es mía!. Me gritó - ¡suéltala!¡vaca loca!. Exclamé, comenzamos a pelear por la camisa, hice como que la iba a soltar, cuando ella la haló, la halé mas duro y se la quité.

\- ¡zaz!¡en toda la boca!. Exclamé, la muy resentida, me arañó la cara, salí corriendo al siguiente lugar, donde al quitarle los zapatos a otra chica, ella me dio un taconazo ejemplar, con otro par que estaba a mi izquierda, salí de allí, a buscar el vestido, encontré uno azul, pero me adelantó un chico, vi uno negro, pero me lo quitó otro, finalmente, encontré uno verde, que tomé y metí en mi bolsa, en otra tienda, 2 chicas me hicieron emboscada, para tratar de quitarme las bolsas, las defendí como si fueran mis hijas.

\- ¡largo!¡cacatúas histéricas!. Exclamé, ellas lo intentaron, pero gracias a Cibeles, 2 miembros de protocolo llegaron a ayudarme, corrí, corrí y corrí, buscando y buscando, todo lo que me pedían, cuando lo tube, me dirigí a la meta, a punto estaba de llegar, cuando una loca de carretera, me agarró por detrás.

\- ¡si yo no gano!¡nadie gana!. Exclamó - ¡suéltame!¡suéltame loca operada!. Exclamé forcejeando con ella, me tumbó, forcejeamos, dimos patadas y todo, al final, con las uñas, como no pudo quitarme las bolsas, me arañó los pantalones y me rompió las costuras laterales, fue en ese momento, que todo se fue a pique, mi diosa ¿Por qué me los había puesto? Esos interiores rosados, con cupiditos y corazones, que me regaló mi tía Ruperta ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no a su cara de cachorro bien administrada? Me tropecé, rompí el labio, me levanté y finalmente, llegué a la meta, Rini me había visto, pero no podía ir a ayudarme, porque sinó, nos descalificaban alos 2.

-y he aquí…alos ganadores…la hermosa chica del vestido verde…y el chico cupido rosado. Dijo el animador, la carcajada surgió como una ola ¡ahora si! Estaba perdido.

\- ¡súper gafo una vez!¡súper gafo por siempre!. Exclamó Diamante tras habérselas ingeniado para quitarle el micrófono al animador, me enojé.

\- ¡tu le eres infiel a tu novia!¡cerdo asqueroso!¡yo si te demuestro que la amo!. La tomé uertemente de la cintura y le estampé un beso, el ambiente cambió en un instante, de risa a perplejidad.

-ahora si…¡te degüello!. Exclamó Diamante, como tenía los pantalones rotos, al intentar correr con ligereza, me caí y tropecé, se me terminaron de romper y quedé totalmente expuesto, ahora si, las carcajadas eran fenomenales.

\- ¡tiene piernas de pollo!. Exclamaban - ¡que interiores tan bonitos!. Exclamó otro, Diamante, venía como un toro y yo, tube que correr Qor mi vida, lejos de la humillación pública, por los pantalones rotos y los interiores rosados de mi tía Ruperta, corrí, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a mi casa y encerrarme, hundido en humillación y autocompasión.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero a alguien le esté gustando este proyecto, en fin, aquí hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Divertido y Diamante un poquito malo, huy, se la está poniendo algo difícil.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento divertirnos a costa de Darien ¡muhahahahahahaha!.

La heladería.

Ah, la heladería, al menos tenía la excusa para verla otra vez ¡oh si! Sacred love iba a ser mi salvaciónn, del celópata de su novio, que no la dejaba ni a sol, ni a sombra, , verdad, no entendía como un patán como el, podía salir con una belleza como Rini, la encontré como siempre camino a su casa.

-hola Rini. dije –hola Endi ¿Cómo estás?. Preguntó ella con educación y un cierto deje de dulzura, sonreí.

-mejor que el otro día, seguro. Dije –eso que hiciste fue muy tierno. Me dijo ella, negué.

-por la diosa Rini, hice el ridículo. Dije, ella asintió en silencio.

-ciertamente si, pero…de una forma tierna, los calzones que con tanto amor les da alguna de sus viejas tías a algún sobrino, la mayoría los botan o los queman y tu, los usaste, eres muy tierno Endimiun Darien, eso me gusta. Dijo, me quedé boquiabierto, en ese momento, llegaron Andrew y Nicolás, que se quedaron mas boquiabiertos que yo, miraron a Rini, quien, los miró con curiosidad.

-mi madre, eres la chica mas sexy de la escuela. Dijo Andrew, eso me rebienta de celos.

-si, eso dicen. Dijo Rini con modestia –así es. Dijo Nicolás.

-chicos, ya los alcanzo en la fuente de soda, muchas gracias por detenerse a saludar. Dije, ellos no entendieron la indirecta.

-podemos hablar los 4 Endi, no seas celoso. Dijo Nicolás –la verdad, Rini y yo, estamos hablando algo secreto y no queremos intrusos ¡fuera!. Ladré al final exteriorizando mis celos.

-te vemos allá,celusus agudus. Dijo Andrew, tomó a Nicolás del morral y siguieron su camino.

-en fin ¿Cuándo te gustaría ir a la heladería?. Pregunté –pues…verás, yo creo que podemos ir mañana, después de todo, el cupón caduca pasado mañana. Asentí.

\- ¡es una excelente idea!¿donde te espero?. Pregunté - ¿sabes donde queda la calle de la nereida? Preguntó, asentí.

-desde luego que lo se. Dije –bueno, allí está el edificio coral, en el piso 16, apartamento B, vivo yo, te esperaré allí. Sentí mariposas en mi estómago –seguro Rini, te veo mañana. En ese momento, lo vi llegar, con paso calmo, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡adiós Endi!. Exclamó mientras se le guindaba en el cuello, a su maldito noviecito.

Al llegar a la fuente de soda, lo hice como flotando –hermano, el amor te pone maleducacdo. Dijo Nicolás - ¡como te vas a bucear a mi novia en frente de ella y mío!. Le ladré.

-en primera Endimiun Darien. Dijo Andrew con voz de burla.

-todavía no es tu novia, el hecho de que la veamos no quiere decir, que te la vayamos a bajar y comportarte como un idiota poseso cuando estás con ella, no te va a ayudar. Nicolás asetía en silencio alo dicho por Andrew.

-aparte de lo obvio, que es la cosa mas sexy de su escuela. Dijo, suspiré.

-en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero…les puedo decir que ¡salí con ella!. Dije triunfal.

-hermano ¿te comiste un hongo alusinógeno?. Hasta donde se y tengo buena memoria, no has salido nuevamente con ella. Dijo Andrew, me reí con esa risa tonta, que pensé que solo les daba a las chicas.

-bueno, saldré con ella mañana, a la heladería, por lo del cupón. Dije contento –bueno Endi, trata de no hacer el ridículo esta vez, los apodos de súper gafo y don osito no son divertidos. Dijo Andrew, suspiré avergonzado.

-dímelo a mi. Dije con calma.

-por favor, no metas las patas y no te pongas en ridículo. Dijo Nicolás –aunque al parecer, a ella le gustan los chicos torpes. Dijo Andrew.

-jum. Dije mientras en silencio, me tomaba mi malteada y mis amigos, comenzaban a hacerme inocetes bromas.

El día de mañana, llegó en un tris tras, a las 3 de la tarde, me enfilé hacia el edificio coral, entré, era un lugar hermoso, con áreas verdes, una piscina y todo, digno de mi Rini, llegué a la torre y miré la lista de interfonos, pulsé el 16 By esperé.

¿si?. Preguntó una voz masculina, que no era la de su novio ¡gracias al cielo! Sonreí.

\- ¿Black Lady Li?. Pregunté - ¿de parte de quien?. Preguntó el.

-Endimiun Darien Chiva Spellman. Dije, la persona colgó, pero la puerta se abrió, cuando entré, llamé el ascensor, vi que este bajaba del 16, las puertas se abrieron y vi a mi hermosa Rini, vestida de verde con blanco, el maquillaje en los mismos tonos, sonreí.

Buenas tardes Rini. Le dije –buenas tardes Endi. Dijo ella - ¿ese era tu hermano?. Pregunté.

-así es, mi hermano Zafiro. Dijo ella, la abracé –te traje esto. Dije dándole una gardénia.

-oh, muchas gracias. Dijo ella feliz, le ofrecí el brazo.

\- ¿nos vamos?. Pregunté.

Si, desde lueo. Dijo Rini, sonreí y salimos del lugar.

Llegamos a la heladería sacerd love, no podía creer mi mala suerte, allí estaba el, el y su amiga Esmeralda, miré a Black Lady, que los saludó de forma muy amable.

-tu novio tiene la desconcertante habilidad, de estar donde no debería. Ella se coloreó –Endi, en realidad el no es… comenzó a decir, pero el maldito noviecito llegó.

-hola princesa. Dijo dándole una media luna, abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-oye tu ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?. Pregunté - ¿y? Rini es mi novia. Dijo –para tu desgracia porque es mucha mujer para ti. Diamante rió.

-aún lo es mas para ti. La peliverde se acercó a nosotros –ven mi príncipe, déjalos tranquilos. dijo.

-y para colmo, zorro infiel. Dije - ¡que dijiste!. Exclamó Diamante idnignnado.

-que eres un zorro infiel, sales con ella y con Rini a la vez, debería darte vergüenza. Rini está enojada.

\- ¡basta!. Exclamó por fin –a mi me podrás decir de todo, pero jamás traidor e infiel, insulso cretino. Dijo Diamante - ¡Diamante!¡ya vete a tu mesa!. Ordenó ella, eso me pareció…tan raro, porque, se parecieron muchísimo, como cortados por la misma tijera.

-nos vemos hermosa. Dijo mientras se regresaba a su mesa, Rini suspiró.

-no pelees con Diamante Endimiun por favor, a los 2 los quiero muchísimo me dijo ¡yo sabía que me quería! Sonreí.

-haré todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Dije –voy por el helado. Anuncié, me levanté y fui por el mismo, se veía delicioso, suculento y comenzamos a comerlo, a la mitad de este, Diamante vuelve a la mesa.

-Endimiun, vine a disculparme. Me dijo, me quedé boquiabierto, intenté dilucidar si se burlaba de mi, pero su mirada, parecía muy sincera.

-lo lamento, y en prueba de ello, te traje esto. Dijo dándome una malteada de vainilla.

-muchas gracias dije sinceramente sorprendido –cualquier amigo de mi chica, es amigo mío. Dijo por fin, sonreí y el se regresó a su mesa, yo segguí comiendo helado, hablando con Rini y comencé a tomarme la malteada, de un momento a otro, me dieron unas irreflenables ganas de tomármela, estaba en eso, nos terminamos el helado y seguimos hablando y riendo, cuando de repente, mis tripas comenzaron a sonar.

-huy…creo que algo me cayó mal. Dije suavecito, Rini me miró.

\- ¿te sientes bien Endi? Estás pálido. Me dijo, hice aspavientos con los brazos.

-he, he estado mejor, pe, pero me recuperaré. Otro retortjón, sudé frío.

-ya vuelvo Rini, debo ir al…al…¡oh no!. Exclamé muerto de vergüenza, no pude mas y todo salió de mi, la heldaería entera se quedó en silencio, y a la risa del maldito de Diamante, se unieron todos los demás, humillado, llorando de pena y vergüenza, salí a toda carrera hacia ningún sitio en particular, escuchando a Rini llamarme mientras me perseguía.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y el silencio de este fic no las haya desesperado, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Jejejejeje, me encanta ponerle las cosas difíciles a Endimiun, a 3 capis del final.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un magnífico REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo atisbos de esta pareja que en mi opinión, debería ser oficial.

Mcdonalds.

Ah, después de mi humillación, me llamaron el sendero caca, así que: no me quedó de otra, que asumir mi barranco y soportar con estoicismo, mi chalequeo, que fue horrible, absolutamente horrible, pero, pudo haber sido mucho peor…en realidad lo fue, de verdad, lo fue, miserable y ese Li, burlándose de mi por todos lados, lo odio, de verdad ¡como lo odio!.

Volvía a casa, preguntándome si de verdad, suicidarse era tan malo como lo pintaban, cuando la vi, la olí y la escuché.

-hola Endimiun Darien. Me dijo - ¿todavía quieres hablarme Rini?. Pregunté - ¿después de lo que tu novio me hizo pasar?. Cuestioné una vez mas.

-Díam se pasó, ya lo sabes. Me dijo –lo se, me llaman ahora el sendero de caca. Dije entristecido, ella suspiró.

-las bromas, se las hacen a cualquiera, pero, no cualquiera las resiste con tanto estoicismo como tu. La miré con cara de cordero degollado.

\- ¿Por qué tu novio me odia tanto?. Le pregunté - ¿será porque estás tratando de robarme?. Me preguntó con calma, me coloré un poco.

-un poquito si. Confesé –a mi me gustas Endimiun Darien. Me dijo ella.

\- ¿entonces?¿por que no lo dejas?. Le pregunté.

-es que…no puedo dejarlo. Me contestó reiniciando la marcha junto a mi.

\- ¿A dónde vas?. Le pregunté –a casa. Contestó.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo?¿es que te lo impusieron por razones económicas?. Pregunté.

-no, por eso no fue. Respondió Rini - ¿alguna promesa de tus padres a Nix? ¿De casarte con el primer cretino que veas?. Cuestioné.

-no tampoco. Dijo ella - ¿entonces?. Pregunté con terror.

-Endi, lo que pasa es que el es mi… comenzó ella –pareja de alcoba. Dijo el detrás de nosotros, Rini se dio la vuelta y ahogó un jadeo, lo miré con ira.

\- ¿y así tan descarado dices que son pareja de alcoba?pregunté.

-si, así ¿Por qué?¿eres el típico mogigato? Preguntó Li con socarronería.

\- ¡basta Diamante!¡no molestes a Endimiun Darien!. Exclamó Rini defendiéndome, el se la acercó.

\- ¡eres mía Black Lady!¡mía!¡entiéndelo de una buena vez!. Exclamó, me indigné.

\- ¡oye tu!¡Black Lady no es un objeto!. Exclamé lanzándole un derechazo rápidamente retenido por el.

\- ¿vas a pelear conmigo gusano?. Preguntó Diamante reteniendo mi puño.

\- ¡voy a partirte los dientes!¡por querer usar a Black Lady como objeto!. eXclamé, lo hice moverse hacia delante y en el impulso, aproveché para fracturarle la nariz.

\- ¡maldito infeliz!. Exclamó Li con las manos en la nariz, se soltó, sangraba mucho.

-espero que le hayas tomado bastantes fotos a tus dientes ¡no te va a quedar ninguno!. Acto seguido, nos agarramos a golpes.

\- ¡basta Diamante!¡basta Endimiun!¡deténganse por favor!. Exclamaba Rini, pero ninguno la escuchaba.

-maldito seas. Dije con un labio roto - ¿Qué te da mas rabia?¿que haya sido mía? O ¿Qué no hayas sido el primero en tocarla?. Pregunntó el con zorna.

-ninguna de las 2 ¡que seas un cretino que se pavonea de las chicas!¡como si fueran trofeos!. Exclamé.

\- ¡basta!¡van a matarse!¡basta!¡alto!. exclamaba ella, cuando algo nos separó, un pelirrojo y un peliazul, el pelirrojo me sujetaba a mi, el peliazul, a Diamante.

\- ¡basta Diamante!¡que quieres probar con el amigo de Black Lady!. Exclamó el que debía ser su hermano.

\- ¡Zafiro!¡suéltame!¡debo darle su merecido!. Exclamó Diamante.

\- ¡hermano!¡esto se te está yendo de las manos!. Exclamó Rubeus - ¡de ninguna manera!¡Rini es mi chica y me pertenece!. Exclamó Diamante.

\- ¡estúpido cretino!. Exclamé - ¡tu!¡cálmate y bájale 2 a tu enfado!. Rugió el pelirrojo, quería seguir peleando, pero esos 2, nos mantenían separados.

\- ¡basta!¡no puede ser que cada vez que quiera hablar con un chico te pongas así!. Exclamó Rini.

\- ¡eres mi novia!. Exclamó Diamante, ella lo miró, no dijo nada, corrió hacia su casa.

\- ¡Rini!. Exclamamos todos - ¡ya ves lo que haces!¡maldito imbécil!. Exclamó Diamante - ¡inbécil tu!¡que eres un celópata!. Exclamé, el peliazul, hizo una maniobra que lo dejó caer de muy mala manera, acto seguido, corrió detrás de Rini, Diamante y yo, casi sin proponérnoslo, nos lanzamos salivazos sangrientos.

-se nota que no se caen, un consejo Endimiun Darien. Me dijo el pelirrojo –ve despacio. Agregó y se fue detrás de maldito noviecito

Otro día, fui con los chicos a mcdonalds, estábamos comiendo felices de la vida, aún tenía el labio roto, cuando la vi, estaba sentada con sus amigas, me levanté feliz ¡porque no vi al maldito noviecito por allí! Me acerqué y la saludé.

¡hola Rini!. Exclamé contento - ¡hola Endimiun Darien!. Me saludó ella de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué haces?. Pregunté - ¿no es obvio?pasa el tiempo con nosotras niño listo. Dijo Háruka de modo despectivo, le sonreí.

-me da gusto verte mas compuesta Rini. Ella asintió.

-a mi estarlo, lamento lo del otro día, Diamante es un inbécil. Agregó con calma.

-si, lo es. Dije coincidiéndo.

\- ¿ya terminaste?. Preguntó la peliazul.

-no, aún no. Dije, en ese momento, apareció un sujeto vestido de Ronal mcdonals, quien dijo:que sortearían 2 boletos a una fiesta muy exclusiva dada por la revista spectre, estarían muchos cantantes y demás personalidades, que para ganarlos, debían cumplirse 2 simples pruebas, buscar la papa frita de oro en una piscina, comer al menos 20 raciones de papas fritas para llegar, y una vez, llegado a la final, debía llevar una hamburguesa real, con ingredientes y todo sobre la cabeza hasta el Ronal mcdonald, viendo mi oportunidad, me inscribí corriendo en el desafío.

-seguro hace el ridículo. Dijo Setsuna, la otra amiga de mi Rini.

-está decidido, denle una oportunidad. Dijo Hotaru animada, el locutor nos dio las instrucciones, nos preparamos al menos 10 almas a zambullirnos, cuando lo vi ¡maldita sea con el noviecito!.

-no me vas a ganar. Dije por lo bajito - ¡en sus marcas!¡listos!¡naden!. indicó el locutor ¡eran papitas de verdad! Fue toda una locura buscar, sobretodo porque te llenabas de acéite y para estar seguro, de no pasarla ni por accidente, decidí morderlas, en un intento, casi me arranco el diente.

\- ¡la tengo!. Dije en alto, cuando sentí a alguien que se me trepaba por el cuello, debía salir de la piscina, pero Li, me tenía inmovilizado, temiendo por mi papa frita de oro, me la metí en los calzones.

\- ¡maldito asqueroso!. Rugió, me deshice de el y corrí hacia fuera.

\- ¡el ganador!. Exclamó el locutor al verme, me examinó.

\- ¿Dónde tienes la papa hijo?. Me preguntó, tomé una servilleta y avergonzado, la saqué del interior de mis calzones.

-sin duda, lograste protegerla. Me dijo el animador, vi que Li, había conseguido una de las papitas de plata, que le daban lugar, a la segunda fase del concurso.

Comencemos con la segunda fase ¡comilona!. Exclamó, todos nos sentamos, vimos aquella montaña y comenzamos a devorarla, poco a poco, los demás fueron cayendo, uno a uno, como moscas, solo quedábamos Li y yo, y 5 papas de cada uno, comí, cuando vi la última, casi me vomito, pero el había parado, solo le quedaban 2, me apresuré y comí.

\- ¡el ganador!¡el chico del escondite del calzón!. Exclamó el locutor orgulloso.

-todo por ti Rini. Dije mientras corría al baño, a devolver el exceso de fritura.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ya nos faltan 3, solo 3 para decirle adiós a este fic, que espero que los haya entretenido muchísimo.

¡muchísimas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un extraordinario REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, le doy dolores de cabeza a sus personajes.

El baile.

Ah ¡por lo menos salí bien librado del asunto! Nada de humillaciones, nada de nada, nada de horribles apodos, ni fotos vergonzzoas ¡nada! Era un chico feliz, los pajaritos cantaban, el sol me alumbraba con su majestad y todo, todo era maravilloso, hasta que lo vi.

"baile de máscaras Intercolegial".

Abrí la boca como un tonto, mis ojos se fueron hacia la foto del cartel, donde posaban ¡Rini y su maldito noviecito! Con ropa y máscaras a juego, seguí leyendo.

"en la noche de luna llena, los amantes salen a disfrutar del regalo de la diosa Nix, en el cual, el misterio y el amor, se hacen presentes, ven y disfruta con nosotros, solo es necesario un disfráz con máscara".

¿Quién invitaría a quien?¿la chica al chico?¿el chico a la chica?¿pondrían 2 boles y sacabas el nombre al azar? Ojalá fuera así, tragué saliva, tenía que correr a buscar a Rini, antes de que ese maldito noviecito, ese maldito Bonsherg se me adelantara y me la quitara, corrí, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, cuando llegué, vi a nuestros colegios mezclados, el nuestro era solo de chicos y el de ella, solo es de chicas, me acerqué con mucha prisa.

-hola Nic. Dije con prisas –hola hermano. Dijo Nicolás, lo miré.

\- ¿has visto a Rini?. Pregunté –si claro, está allí. Dijo señalando la mesa, me acerqué corriendo hacia la mesa, donde estaba ella sentada, poniendo todo en órden.

\- ¡Riiiiniiiiiii!. Llamé, me resbalé y me llevé la mesa por el medio, ella se levantó de la silla.

\- ¡Endi!¡por Nix!. Exclamó al verme en el suelo, miré mi rodilla, me había raspado el pantalón, me levanté con mucho dolor y no quitando ojo de mi sangre.

\- ¿Por qué corrías?. Me preguntó –porque vi tu afiche cuando salía de mi colegio, muy lindo, por cierto. Ella me sonrió.

-pues, muchas gracias. Dijo con calma, la ayudé a recoger todo, lo pusimos en órden.

-Ri, Ri, Rini. Dije - ¿si?. Preguntó - ¿querrías ir al baile conmigo?. Pregunté tras haberme armado de valor.

-oh Endi, la verdad, me encantaría. comenzó a decir - ¿pero?. Pregunté.

-pero, ya voy co… en ese momento, lo escuché.

-hermosa, vaya, acá está súper afo. Entendí antes de que me terminara de decir nada.

-vas a ir con el ¿no?. Pregunté –así es. Dijo Rini.

-quizás puedas ir con alguna de mis amigas. Dijo mirando a las 4 chicas, que la miraban con interés, asentí.

-podría ir con Michiru. Dije tristemente –no soy plato de segunda mesa. Me dijo ella con altanería.

-Endimiun Darien no quiso decir eso Mich, el quiere ir, me agradaría mucho si pudieras acompañarlo. Ella me miró de arriba abajo, Háruka rió.

\- ¿Por qué no?. Se preguntó al final, sonreí.

\- ¿vas a quedarte acá Rini?. Pregunté, ella asintió.

-si, aún tengo que hacer. Me dijo –tenemos que hacer, mi hermosa princesa. Dijo Diamante con tranquilidad, ella asintió.

\- ¿en que puedo ayudar?. Pregunté –dentro necesitamos ayuda, ven. Me dijo Hotaru arrastrándome al interior.

La noche, decidí disfrazarme de mi alterego, eso si que era bueno, en teoría, no debería haber usado mi rosa para nada de estas cosas, pero, como nunca he peleado con ella y demás, y no se me ocurría un disfraz impresionante, pues, elegí este y como es un baile de máscaras, pues, debía ir enmascarado y ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo? Cuando me sercioré de que todo estaba correctamente, fui hacia la casa de Michiru, al tocar, me abrió un hombre alto, de cabellos azules y ojos azules, lo miré, no me miraba muy amigablemente, le sonreí.

-buenas noches señor Kaiou. dije - ¿tu eres el muchachito que va a salir con mi hija?. Preguntó, asentí tragando saliva.

-as, así es señ - ¿el supergafo?¿capitán osito?¿calzón papa frita?. Preguntó, tragué saliva una vez mas.

-as, así es. Dije –bieeen, por lo menos no pareces de esos arrogantes abusadores sin pizca de cerebro. Dijo el, no sabía que decir, así que: opté por sonreír.

-así es señor. Dije con calma.

-una cosa mas, solo una pregunta ¿ que es la nabaja de okam?. Lo miré.

\- ¿está bromeando?. Pregunté –no, en lo absoluto, si no lo respondes, no sales con mi hija. La vi desde atrás, estaba vestida con las ropas de la reina de la luna, con una hermosa máscara blanca con dorado, algunas plumas, se veía hermosa.

-la nabaja de OCAM es un principio de economía o principio de parsimonia (lex parsimoniae), es un principio que indica que: En igualdad de condiciones, la explicación más sencilla suele ser la más probable. Esto implica que, cuando dos teorías en igualdad de condiciones

tienen las mismas consecuencias, la teoría más simple tiene más probabilidades de ser correcta que la compleja. El señor Kaiou sonrió.

¿eres amigo de Li?. Preguntó –no, en lo absoluto señor. dije.

-ah, que pena, los chicos que suelen salir con Li son tan listos como el. No dije nada –ya papá, vámonos Endimiun Darien. Dijo ella, asentí.

-muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación, se la traeré temprano. Dije.

-no te apures, regresen a las 6. dijo, ambos asentimos y nos fuimos, llegamos al colegio donde, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, todos bailaban, reían y disfrutaban, Michiru y yo, nos pusimos a bailar, vimos al rey y a la reina del baile, vestidos, disfrutando como nunca, en un pase de salsa, de vampiros camniamos parejas.

-hola Endimiu Darien. Dijo ella sonriendo - ¿Cómo estás Rini? Te ves fantástica. Dije.

-muchas gracias, tu traje de justiciero está de lo mejor. Dijo ella, sonreí.

-me alegro que te guste ¿Por qué elegiste a tuxido mask?. Preguntó.

-porque lo admiro muchísimo. Dije colorado, no podía decirle que era yo mismo, ella me sonrió.

-los vampiros son nuestros personajes favoritos. Dijo con calma –ya lo noto, muy bueno el maquillaje. Dije.

-ah si, yo lo hice, me encanta maquillar. Dijo con calma absoluta, goce y deleite, le sonreí.

-si fueras mi vampireza, me dejaría morder. Dije –lo tomaré en cuenta. Dijo ella con calma.

¿te parece si vamos a tomar algo?. me preguntó - ¿no se pondrá celoso tu novio?. Pregunté.

-sigue bailando con Michiru. Me dijo señalándolos, asentí, fuimos por un poco de ponche, hablábamos de todo, la verdad, era divertido.

-ojalá fueras mi pareja. Le dije –hay Endi, para el otro. Me dijo, me uiñó el ojo.

-aún nos queda la fiesta. Agregó como si nada, asentí.

-bueno si, nos queda la fiesta. Confirmé mientras terminábamos las bebidas, regresamos a la pista de baile, bailamos hasta que Michiru y Diamante nos localizaron, hicimos un intercambio de parejas, yo volví a la realidad y ella, volvió con su maldito noviecito.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor y no me hayan extrañado demasiado por acá, aquí tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah, ya se que esta pareja no es del gusto de muchos, pero con sinceridad, se veían bien, jejeje, yo me divertí mucho escribiendo, espero que ustedes igual leyendo.

¡ya solo 2 capis!¡y luego!¡adiós!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero entretenerlas y que les guste esta parejita.

La fiesta.

Después de mucho pensarlo, había decidido que quizás, no tenía caso, Rini seguro estaba haciendo una apuesta con su novio, para ver, cuanto tardaba un idiota como yo en caer y vaya que si había ccaído como un idiota, como un maldito idiota la había buscado, seguido y demás, pero ya era hora de acabar con la fantasía que yo mismo me había creado, era de otro nivel y no había querido aceptarlo, pero ya estaba haciéndolo, esta sería mi última noche, nuestra última noche, después de eso, volvería a la realidad, a mis libros y lejos de la chica que he amado.

Estaba triste, muy triste por haberme dado cuenta de eso, slo quería que la noche rápido, para poder dedicarme a mi miseria personal, cuando fui a terminara casa de Rini, la vi con un hermoso vestido rojo, me esperaba, se veía tan arrebatadora, pero seguro ese arreglo no era para mi.

-hola Endimiun Darien ¿te sientes bien?. Me preguntó Rini.

-si Black Lady, me siento bien. Dije - ¿Qué te pasa? Luces apagado. dijo ella –no, no es nada. Intenté mentir.

\- ¿desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?. Preguntó con calma.

-desde ahora. Dije mientras la miraba, ella frunció el ceño.

-puede saberse que te pasa. Me dijo enojada, meneé la cabeza.

-vamos a la fiesta. Le dije, ella no dijo nada, pero me siguió hacia el carro.

En la fiesta, llegamos y nos pusimos a bailar, yo disfrutando del momento, ella preocupada y enfadada, por mi reacción, no la podía entender, nosotros seguimos bailando, hasta que lo vi.

¿Por qué sierpre tiene que venir?. Pregunté para mi.

\- ¿es que a tu novio le gusta verme sufrir?. Le pregunté.

-bien, parece que siempre tenemos este problemita, Endimiun Darien Chiva, tengo que decirte solo 2 cosas: primero, no puedo creer que seas tan tonto e inseguro y segundo: Diamante no es mi. En ese momento, el animador pidió atención.

-su atención por favor. Dijo con calma, todos volteamos a mirarlo, el estaba espectante, miré al maldito noviecito allí, de pie detrás con una chica, una hermosa chica rubia, con un peinado muy sofisticado, la miré, como abrazaba al maldito noviecito de Rini.

A petición, el príncipe Diamante Li, va a interpretarnos un tema junto a la princesa Serena Tsukino. Me quedé de piedra.

\- ¿príncipe Diamante Li?. Pregunté –pero si, si tu apellido es Li. Dije, ella asintió.

-así es. Dijo justo cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

Eternal Eternity

Ambos:Este amanecer lo cruzare mas de mil veces

Serena: el espejo me hara, ver todo lo que pase, todo lo que resisti, para estar junto a ti

Diamante: en la fria oscuridad, de esta noche sin final, destruire el futuro donde nos quieran separar

Serena: miles de olas en nuestro interior, haciendo que palpite mi corazon

Diamante: el viento anuncia que pronto llegara

Ambos: una vida sin tiempo en el que luchar

En el medio de esta oscuridad sin final, mas de mil eternidades hemos visto pasar

Serena: te he buscado siempre sin cesar

Diamante: y ahora que a tu lado puedo estar

Serena: nunca me rendire yo se que te guiare

Ambos: para poder terminar este destino fatal, este hilo que nos une nunca se rompera

Diamante: no importa el tiempo ni el lugar

Serena: el futuro nos dira, sin rendirme jamas

Ambos: eternamente

Serena: la melodia de amor, que regresa siempre a mi, me recuerda esa calidez que esta junto a ti

Diamante: la mirada encadenar, y los dedos enlazar, este amor que compartimos nadie puede igualar

Serena: mordiendo el fruto inmaduro que, representa la eterna felicidad

Diamante: y nuestras manos se juntan sin parar

Ambos: mientras nos fundimos en la pasion

En el medio de esta oscura soledad sin final, mas de mil eternidades hemos visto pasar

Serena: te he buscado siempre sin cesar

Diamante: y ahora que a tu lado puedo estar

Serena: nunca me rendire, yo se que te guiare

Ambos: para poder terminar este destino fatal, este hilo que nos une nunca se rompera

Diamante: no importa el tiempo ni el lugar

Serena: el futuro nos dira, sin rendirme jamas

Ambos: eternamente

Serena: aunque al final de este mundo ellos nos separaran

Diamante: cueste lo que cueste, te buscare sin cesar

Serena: por ti podre

Diamante: desafiar

Ambos: la oscura y terrible eternidad

en el medio de esta oscura soledad sin final, mas de mil eternidades hemos visto pasar

Serena: te he buscado siempre sin cesar

Diamante: y ahora que a tu lado puedo estar

Serena: nunca me rendire, yo se que te guiare

Ambos: para poder terminar este destino fatal, este hilo que nos une nunca se rompera

Diamante: no importa el tiempo ni el lugar

Serena: el futuro nos dira, sinEternal Eternity (version original)

Serena: a traves de miles de amaneceres

Diamante: a traves de la eternidad

Ambos: volaremos

Serena: al espejo contemplar, el futuro se vera, pero solo se refleja la brillante verdad

Diamante: hasta el cielo llegare, para la noche romper, con el filo de mi espada y el poder de mi ser

Serena: estos latidos en mi corazon, como olas del mar parecen surgir

Diamante: el viento de primavera llegara

Ambos: e intentara dejarnos atras

Mil y una eternidades hemos visto pasar,

atrapados en la oscuridad y la soledad

Serena: te buscado hasta la eternidad

Diamante: todo el tiempo he querido estar

Serena: pero siempre nos atrae una fuerza mayor

Ambos: ese rojo hilo del destino hoy nos conducira, hasta el final del firmamento donde me encontraras

Diamante: el tiempo atravesare

Serena: el destino vivire, y a tu lado estare

Ambos: eternamente

Serena: una melodia de amor, suena y suena en un rincon y me llena cada fibra con enorme calor

Diamante: esos ojos al mirar, esas manos al tocar, crean una melodia que es mucho mas real

Serena: el fruto prohibido esperara, a que ambos busquemos la felicidad

Diamante: sin resistirnos un poco nunca mas

Ambos: nos entregaremos para amar

Mil y una eternidades hemos visto pasar, atrapados en la oscuridad y la soledad

Serena: te he buscado hasta la eternidad

Diamante: todo el tiempo he querido estar

Serena: pero siempre nos atrae una fuerza mayor

Ambos: ese rojo hilo del destino hoy nos conducira, hasta el final del firmamento donde me encontraras

Diamante: el tiempo atravesare

Serena: el destino vivire, y a tu lado estare

Ambos: eternamente

Serena: aun cuando el sol decida ocultarse para no volver

Diamante: aunque este mundo acabe y nos separe al final

Serena: nos volveremos

Diamante: a encontrar

Ambos: no importa el tiempo ni el lugar

Mil y una eternidades hemos visto pasar, atrapados en la oscuridad y la soledad

Serena: te he buscado hasta la eternidad

Diamante: todo el tiempo he querido estar

Serena: pero siempre nos atrae una fuerza mayor

Ambos: ese rojo hilo del destino hoy nos conducira, hasta el final del firmamento donde me encontraras

Diamante: el tiempo atravesare

Serena: el destino vivire y a tu lado estare

Ambos: eternamente

No lo podía creer, no lo podía creer, el estaba allí con ella, como se miraban mientras cantaban era mas que actuación, era amor, amor y amor, vi a Rini, ella me miraba.

-era lo que intentaba decirte cada vez que Diamante tonto nos interrumpía. Los aplausos no nos dejaban hablar bien, teníamos que hacerlo a gritos, cuando terminó el inmenso de aplausos, océano nos acercamos a ellos, que se besaban en ese momento, se soltaron de repente.

-vaya, que cosas. Dijo Serena –así que tu eres el famoso Endimiun Darien ¡un gusto! Soy Serena. Dijo la rubia con ese vestido Negro que se le veía de infarto.

\- ¿Por qué no te conocí antes?. Le pregunté.

-ella estudia en el Milenio de Plata de la Luna, por eso, no la conociste, está allá en un colegio regular. Dijo Rini como si nada.

-o sea que tu…tu no. Dije mirando a Diamante, que una vez mas, se rió de mi a todo pulmón, como la primera vez, cuando lo llamé "su novio", Serena sonrió.

-ven Rini, vamos a buscar algo de tomar. Dijo, negué.

-insisto en que se quede conmigo. Dije –vamos Endi, no te la va a robar, solo van a ir a buscar bebidas. Dijo Diamante, negué.

-vayan ustedes. Dije, el bufó –como quieras, tontorrón. Dijo el alejándose con Serena, la miré a los ojos, me miró a los ojos.

-Endi ¿Qué pensaste?. Preguntó -que tu y el se habían burlado de mi. Dije con un poco de rubor.

-vaya, que cosas piensas, Diamante me dijo que tenía prohibido decirte nada, pero el no es mi novio. Sonreí, la abracé y la besé.

\- ¿es tu primo?. Le pregunté, ella estaba agitada, me miró.

\- ¡Endi!¡que apasionado!. Me dijo, la volví a besar, estaba eufórico y pletórico.

-carne de primo se come. Dije –no en mi familia, pero eso lo podemos discutir después, ven, vamos a hacer otra cosa mas interesante. Dijo, salimos hacia el jardín, comenzamos a besarnos.

\- ¿quieres ser mi novia?. Le pregunté –si, desde luego. Dijo feliz, los vi en el fondo del jardín.

\- ¿si no es tu primo?¿quien es?. Pregunté.

-no importa, quiero que nos besemos un poco mas ¿tu lo quieres?. Me preguntó, asentí contento y comenzamos a besarnos con amor y pasión.


End file.
